User talk:Darkmakerjak
What I assume you have no idea what you are doing right? Good advice; this is an English wiki, please use English (this also goes for image filenames you upload). If I revert an edit it is for a good reason, usually because you did something wrong, I could do it better (and I usually do fix it in those cases) or because quality did not actually improve (adding wrong images). Whining about it won't help you, learn from your mistakes. If you really want to I can hold your hand and explain why I did something. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) The Leviathan I am confused on this topic, I think it refers to this Giant Lurker Shark seen in the game Daxter, others think it refers to the giant squid in Jak 3, so I am confused. --LurkerLordB 02:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, I'm MatoroFreeze, and I've noticed that you're signiatures aren't right. As in you're just writing them out yourself with no links or so. So I thought I'd mention the signiature button. It's on that little bar with all the buttons on it (I don't know what you'd call it, maybe a toolbar). The signiature button is 10th from the left. It should come out looking like, well, my signiature at the end of this post. Hope I've helped!--MatoroFreeze 09:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. The button I'm talking of also has a little scribble that looks like a signiature on it, if I've given you bad directions to where th button is. What on Earth Right, firstly, don't talk to me like that, mostly because half of it made no sense, secondly, I was trying to help, so don't even think about being rude, and getting all cocky. Maybe next time someone tries to help you, thank them, take in the information instead of replying with dumb messages that make no sense. So yeah, don't waste your time, and trust me, you'll wannt to check your grammar, a couple of people here, including me, are sticklers on that.--MatoroFreeze 16:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm sure that Tim H has already said that this is an English wiki, so speaking Spanish, well once again, don't waste your time. Secondly, what I said was that, in order to sign your posts correctly, you have to use the button, or the four tildes (or whathever they're called). Plus, saying you know more than anyone on this wiki, is rude and cocky, that's what I was referring to. And once again, check your grammar.--MatoroFreeze 16:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, very immature, I wouldn't bother being that stupid. What you don't understand is that I am trying to help you, but you're just being difficult. So yeah, maybe you should just listen instead of fighting me for just helping. There really is no need.--MatoroFreeze 16:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin here 4 requests, be more polite, be less arrogant, take more care with your English and be less childish. Do these things and you might be valuable to the wiki one day. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 00:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Whining I really don't care if you leave to make a new wiki, that never works anyway. Regardless I deleted the Precursor Metal article becasuse it only had two whole letters. And even then there's not a whole lot to be said there, yes stuff is made out of it. Then what? We don't actually know anything about it aside from; it's really sturdy stuff. Anyway could you be a decent user than and show me what names are wrong? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Darkmakerjak As we all know by now from Jak 2, Jak is shall I say "touched" by Dark Eco and his skin turned grey, grew horns and was able to turn into a giant, but he still looked the same. The Dark Makers, however, were exposed to Dark Eco and they were mutated, we are told by the Precursors, and are now things about 8 ft tall and can kill the player with a few throws of their Dark Eco missiles. WOW THAT IS A SCARY THOUGHT... JAK... AS A DARK MAKER!!?? The Jak and Daxter wiki clearly states that the Dark Makers have no leader to the exception of Cyber- Errol. But if Jak was a Dark Maker, he would surly be their leader! And Daxter would be one of those annoying little spider- thingies! RE: My pictures They're not exactly 'your' pictures. You uploaded them, this does not give you the exclusive right to determine how they are positioned (or where they are placed). If you have issues with anyone fixing your edits (note that I asked her to do this, so really, take it up with me) then you're gonna have to deal with it. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much as LD said. Look at , too.-- 08:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Technology I deleted it because it was empty. If you must add technology information do so on their respective faction pages. Btw I should add that since you're horrible at English and your native language appears to be Spanish, have you considered editing the Spanish J&D wiki? There's one over here; http://es.jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Portada --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC)